


Wicked Games

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Payback, Punishment, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: While attending Academy you start dating Jim Kirk. It doesn’t take long for you to discover just how devious he is. His Wicked Games take a turn when you end up studying for a Med exam with McCoy in their dorm.





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr

Every Wednesday, you and Jim get done with classes at 2:00 pm. Fortunately, Leonard doesn’t get done until 3:30; leaving you a luxurious hour and a half to spend time alone before things got awkward.

Jim had a mind for games and you enjoyed them too much to tell him no. Usually, it involved teasing; so much so that it drove you nuts. He would take his sweet ass time and by the time he got to the point, Leonard was home. Today, Jim knew that you and Leonard had to study for the upcoming exam, and so being courteous to your state of mind. It was short, oh so sweet, and to the point. You should have known he was up to something. He handed you a clean pair of underwear since yours had just been ripped off. You didn’t recognize the pair, but you left so many of your underwear around that it was hard to say for sure.

You put them on and got dressed. His smile should have been a neon warning, but it wasn’t. You pulled out your books just in time for Leonard to walk in. Where studying was concerned, he was all serious. You started at chapter six, Vulcan Anatomy, and followed the flowcharts while quizzing each other. Jim sat on the couch half watching tv and half listening to you. 

An hour in, you felt it before you heard it. You tensed and that drew the attention of Leonard. Jim was boring holes into you; he was the cause of this. You calmed down and went back to the flowchart. You knew then that he had handed you vibrating underwear, but you were determined not to let him win. You quizzed Leonard about vital organ locations and then moved onto Chapter Seven, Humanoid Psychology.

 The vibrations increased. You let out a whine and Jim chuckled. When Leonard asked what was so funny, he played it off as the TV, not you. You shot him glares and he smirked back at you. You knew that you got off easy with your quickie earlier. He was going to pay for this.

Again he increased the intensity and you couldn’t handle it. Tears filled your eyes and this time, Leonard heard it. His eyes got wide and he turned to Jim with a look that could kill. It was obvious that it hadn’t been your idea and you certainly weren’t handling it well. You got up and ran to the other room, Jim wasn’t far behind you.

Had you been able to think, you would have kicked his ass for that. You were embarrassed beyond belief, confused as to where the panties had come from, and too turned on to ask questions. Jim was already working his shirt off. God, he looked so good. It never ceases to amaze you; no matter how many times you had seen him shirtless. He walked over to you holding the remote out to you. You went for it, but he held it out of your grasp. Instead of turning it off, he turned it up. The highest setting.

Your legs became jelly, but before you met the ground, Jim’s arms were around you. He caught your moans and whimpers in his mouth as he kissed you. He clicked the remote again, ending your torture. You slumped into him further, desperately trying to catch your breath.

When you had gained some composure, you pulled your shirt off and slammed him into the bed. 

“No. More. Fucking. Teasing!”

He smirked and shifted so that he was on top. 

“You thought you were gonna be in charge? Silly. I have been waiting for hours for this. I set the pace.”

As much as you wanted to make him pay for what he had just done to you, his dominant side was such a turn on. Jim was a very attentive partner. He knew exactly what you like. He paid close attention to the spot on your neck, trailing down your body at just the right speed. He knew you had been teased enough, so instead, he freed himself and dove right in. He was already so hard from teasing you.

Neither of you lasted long. Leonard could tell because even though he was trying to study still, all he could hear was you two going at it. When you finally came out of Jim’s room. You seemed to be doing better, however, Jim wasn’t anywhere to be seen. You flashed Leonard a remote and his mouth fell open. Soon, you could both here Jim whimpering and cursing your name.

“I handcuffed him to the bed and used a toy of my own. I’ll let him go later.”

“Remind me to never piss you off, (Y/N).”


End file.
